


He's Country

by gabsgen



Series: As Inspired By Young Justice Headcanons [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestics, F/M, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsgen/pseuds/gabsgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on <a href="http://youngjusticeheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/27927308258/299-wally-listens-to-and-loves-country-music-artemis">Headcanon 299</a> from <a href="http://youngjusticeheadcanons.tumblr.com">Young Justice Headcanons</a>:<br/>Wally listens to and loves country music. Artemis suppresses the urge to kill him every time he plays it.</p><p>Submitted by Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Country

When he’s doing his homework or working around the house, Wally likes to turn on the radio(Artemis isn’t even sure why they have an actual radio) and listen to music.

Country music.

Artemis hates country music.

~

The first time Artemis learns about this…quirk…of Wally’s, she’s just gotten home from work at the diner. She walks inside to the dog’s enthusiastic barking, Wally’s “Hey, babe,” and the smell of garlic bread. Once she gets Nelson to calm down, a new sound reaches Artemis’s ears.

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you’re special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you’re something else_

_…Okay, so you’re a rocket scientist_

_That don’t impress me much_

_So you got the brain but have you got the touch_

_Don’t get me wrong, I think you’re alright_

_But that won’t keep me warm in the middle of the night_

_That don’t impress me much_

“What…is that?” Artemis asks, coming into the kitchen and glaring at the radio.

Turning from the sink and seeing where his girlfriend’s eyes are, Wally says, “Uh…Shania Twain…?” Artemis merely switches her glare to Wally for a few moments before going to the bedroom to change, grumbling all the while. Once he hears the door close, Wally swiftly reaches over and changes the radio to a rock station.

~

Wally likes singing along to the radio. Sometimes he’ll even dance. Artemis knows this. As a result, she doesn’t question it when she walks in the door and sees Wally dancing in the living room in his plaid pajama pants and plain shirt. She does, however, question his taste in music, and her nose curls in disgust at the unmistakeable sound of country. But she has to admit Wally’s singing voice isn’t _terrible_.

_Now I got a mortgage and an SUV_

_But all this responsibility_

_Makes me wish…sometimes_

_That it was 1980 somethin’_

_In the world that I grew up in_

_Skating rinks and black Trans Ams’_

_Big hair and parachute pants_

_And looking back now I can see me_

_Oh man did I look cheesy_

_I wouldn’t trade those days for nothing_

_Ah, it was 1980 somethin’_  

“You do know we’re not that old, right?” Artemis asks as the end of the song trails off. Wally spins around in slight surprise, his eyes meeting hers.

“Yeah, I know,” he answers, a large grin on his face. “But it’s kind of relevant, don’t you think?”

“I suppose,” the archer scoffs as she heads into the kitchen. “Doesn’t mean I like it. Not by a longshot.” She ignores that it’s a confession on Wally’s part that sometimes he misses the life.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Wally asks, “What do you think, Nelson? Think we’ll ever get Arty to like country?” Nelson sleeps on. “Yeah, didn’t think so.”

~

One day, Artemis walks in to see the lights turned low. She can hear barely-there music playing from the kitchen, and so heads that way. Her idle thoughts on Nelson’s whereabouts are cut short as she sees the table set for two, candles waiting to be lit.

Seeing the blonde out of the corner of his eye, Wally turns off the radio, cutting the singer off in the middle of the line being sung. Picking up an unopened wine bottle, the redhead walks towards Artemis, continuing the song in his deep voice. 

_You’re still with me_

_And we’ve made some memories_

_After all these years_

_There’s one thing I’ve found_

_Some say good love_

_Well, it’s like a fine wine_

_It keeps getting better_

_As days go by…but,_

_There might be a little dust on the bottle_

_But don’t let it fool ya ‘bout what’s inside_

_There might be a little dust on the bottle_

_It’s one of those things that get sweeter with time._

His voice gets softer until the end, and he’s standing in front of Artemis. In an attempt to avoid the smoldering green eyes, Artemis takes the wine bottle out of Wally’s hands and examines it.

“Where’d you get this?” she asks, noticing the vintage and knowing it must’ve been expensive.

“Nightwing,” is Wally’s answer. “He’s watching Nelson for us,” he continues, deterring Artemis’s next question. Artemis looks up and, before she can say anything, Wally murmurs, “Happy anniversary, Artemis,” as he sweeps her into a kiss. Artemis smiles and figures she can let the country go this once.

~

They’re at home when Wally, typing up a lab report, absentmindedly reaches over and turns the radio on. It’s in the middle of a song, and Wally smirks when he recognizes it.

“Ironically accurate,” he mutters as he goes back to his typing, his words catching Artemis’s attention. Interest piqued, she keeps one ear on the music.

_And if I change my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin’ squeezin’ pleasin’ kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He’s gotta be a heartbeatin’ fine treatin’_

_Breathtakin’ earthquakin’ kind_

_Any man of mine_

Hiding her own smirk, Artemis goes back to her Vietnamese Lit. assignment. ‘Maybe…I could get used to this…’ she muses as the song ends and one with what sounds like thunder begins.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> I had _a lot_ of fun writing this. Now to disclaimers. Young Justice belongs to Greg and DC. ‘Don’t Impress Me Much’ and ‘Any Man of Mine’ belong to Shania Twain. ‘19 Somethin” belongs to Mark Wills. ‘Dust on the Bottle’ belongs to David Lee Murphy. The thunder is a reference to ‘The Thunder Rolls’ by Garth Brooks, and the title of this fic is a somewhat unintentional reference to ‘She’s Country’ by Jason Aldean(and also the most recent song used here). I especially recommend the first five to people(not really all too much a fan of Jason Aldean. Like I said, unintentional).


End file.
